Pages
by CrunchyBread
Summary: I never really saw this coming. My simple life that I loved so much was turn upside down because of this man that I love and hate at the same time.I was a fool indeed... AU


Pages

I **was bored once again so I decided to write this story. Please be kind to me for this is the first time for me to write something in here.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

The rain poured outside as I put on my new yellow rain boots. I watched as water leaked from the canopy of my father's truck. Hey we can't actually have a garage when my parents have a very small salary.

Our house, which is located in the outskirts of Tokyo is only made of wood. It's a very old house that my father inherited from his deceased parents. It was big, but the floor creaks when you walk and the roof has some holes in it. In this rainy weather my mother was busy putting pots and cans all around the place.

My father is carpenter while my mother is a chef in a nearby small restaurant. Even though our life is very simple were content with it. In order to thank my parents for all their hard work of raising us, yes I do have siblings. There's five of us actually. I decided to do my best in school, which earned me a scholarship in Tokyo University.

So here I am once again getting ready for school. I opened my umbrella and started walking to the train station.

"Have a nice day," I heard my mom say. She was a very cheerful person after all no matter what the weather is. I saw her waving at me with my brother Kozuki by her side.

"You too," I waved back to her.

The path to the train station was quiet like always. It was a far place from the city after all. Only the droplets of rain hitting my umbrella could be heard as I walked in the muddy path. After a short moment of walking I finally heard the noises coming from the people waiting for the train to arrive I presume.

While going down the slippery path I lost my balance and fell butt first in the muddy ground. There goes my favorite skirt. I stood up and look at the people staring at me. I sighted and look at the clock on the wall of the station. It was almost time for the train to arrive, I can't go back home now to change.

I slowly walked to the ticket booth hoping not to slip again. The moment I was inside the safe harbor of the roof I closed my umbrella and took out my money to pay form my ticket. Hey we may live on the outskirts of Tokyo, but this small town I live in is a little behind the technological boom of the city, well the train station at least. Of course I have a train pass cards, but I only used those when I'm already inside the city.

The lady in the counter handed me a ticket after that she continued reading one of those magazines that probably involved naked men from the look of the cover. I walked near the other waiting passengers and stood in a corner. It seems like the train was early today because the moment I stopped walking to look at my surroundings the sound of it approaching was heard.

The moment it stopped and opened its doors I quickly went in and gave the conductor my ticket. I sat near the corner as I watched other people bored the train. When every passenger for that morning was in its doors closed and started traveling to the city.

Outside the rain continued pouring as we past by trees after trees. I fidgeted with the small ribbon on my skirt as I waited to reach my destination. I felt uncomfortable due to the mud, but I had to bear with it. Today was the final exams after all. After this I'll finally graduate and finally find a decent job.

I look up as the train finally stopped. I stood up and walked outside. I just hope no one notices my muddy blue skirt. Then again this is Tokyo after all. I'm sure many people would see.

I continued walking when someone called my name.

"Sakura what in the world happen to your skirt?!" a loud screech was heard on the crowded street of the city.

I looked back and saw my bestfriend standing near the streetlight I just passed. For a moment people stopped and look at the blond girl then followed her gaze. They all look at me. After that they continued walking again some of them laughing.

She didn't need to yeall! Now my face is red I don't know if its because of my anger or because of my short embarassing moments.

"Did you land on crap or something?!"

Oh that was it!

**

* * *

**

**That is it for the introduction. The next chapter would be The Table of Contents. **

**I just want to confirm something. First of all I'm not really sure if Tokyo U students wear uniforms or not. Second I don't live in Japan so the things that are stated here except for Tokyo U and Tokyo are completely made up. Heck I don't even have a name for the town she lives in.**

**The next one would be longer since this is only the introduction. Trust me when I say its long…I mean it. I have it in my documents 21 pages and I'm not even done yet…**

**Review if you like it or not so I can post the real chapter one. Comments, suggestions, and other things are accepted isn't that button tempting so click it now!**


End file.
